The Forgotten Diary of The Queen of Stars
by BishopIncarnate
Summary: I didn't believe in the Gods or Goddesses of Olympus until I came face to face with a few, not to mention some Stars, a 3000 foot drop and some undead that really wanted to kill some immortals. Ah well family, what can you do?
1. The Backstory, News and an Outburst

"Come on Astra, deal out the cards!" My oldest sister, Elektra, yelled from her boyfriend's lap across the room.

"Calm down" My other older sister, Nyx, said like the peace keeper she was. "She's Shuffling"

Ah, Texas Hold Em', my personal favorite card game, maybe my most favorite game of all time, well next to BS that is. If you haven't noticed I'm the one who is being yelled at, being the dealer and youngest of three girls. Of course we all have… how do I put this… weird names. For example Elektra, my oldest sister at 16, her name means "Bright and radiant" and she is. With White blond hair, Bright red streaks and orange eyes she stands out like a sore thumb, no wonder her boyfriend is an "Emo". I mean puh-lease, who the hell would wear girl jeans even if you were a guy. It's not right. Oh, and she's a pyromaniac. Yeah, she's fun on the fourth of July. Next on the list of weird names is Nyx, the middle child at 15, her name literally means "Night". No I don't know why our mother named her that. Nyx is pale, with Black hair and dark blue eyes that are flecked with silver like the night sky. Nyx likes to sit in dark rooms and go paling. It's like tanning except you get paler. As For me, I'm the youngest at 14, and my name, Astra, means "Star". I have brown hair with purple tips and my eyes change colors depending on my mood. I like to draw, mostly Night skies and landscapes. I'm pretty damn good at it. Also all of our names are Greek except for mine, it's Latin. Yeah, nice way to make a person feel special. Thanks, mom. And if you haven't noticed by our descriptions we look nothing alike! People are like "Your Related!" It's funny.

"Here come the cards" I started to deal out the cards when there was a knock at the basement door.

"Who is it?" Elektra asked in a loud voice.

"It's your father," A gruff voice answered, "And I need you girls here now"

"Okay be right up" Nyx yelled as the rest of us stood, Elektra walking up the stairs first then Nyx and then Me. We have developed over the years a sort of hierarchy. Dad is the Supreme Overlord of the Carson Clan, then Elektra, then Nyx and lastly me. Mom would be in there somewhere but being dead…..yeah. Wait, you didn't know that you. Crap, you know nothing about us. Well might as well start from the beginning. My Father's name is Marcus Andrew Carson and he met my mom, Amelia Caitlin Adder, at WVU when they were both freshmen. They started dating when they became sophomores and by graduation they were engaged. After that he got a job as a bio-medical engineer and they lived in an apartment in West Virginia. Then a year after they got married Amelia got prego and 9 months later out pops Elektra Ardea Carson. Her name, all together, means "Bright and radiant" "Fire" makes you think mom planned it that way. Then a year and a day, exactly, after that Nyx Parthenia Carson arrives. Her name means "Night" "Maiden". And I always thought that the night maiden was the moon. A year and a day after that something goes wrong with my birth and my mother dies minutes after I was born. She never saw me. My name is Astra Phaedra Carson. It means "Star" "Bright". We now live in Maine on the coast. We own the light house nearby and make money by its tourism. Yeah it's sad but hey it could be worse….I shouldn't of said that.

"What's up, Dad?" Elektra asked once we were all settled around the coffee table and Elektra's boyfriend had left.

"I'm sending all of you to boarding school" He said, not looking any of us in the eye, "The light house just isn't making enough money and I can't support three growing teenagers"

"What?" I shouted, "You're sending us away!"

"Yes, Astra, I am" He sighed, "Look girls, I didn't want to do this but it was either that or having you guys separated into different places. And I don't want to that either" He added almost as an afterthought.

"When will we be leaving?" Nyx asked calmly

"The term starts in two weeks," He said, "You'll be leaving to go in two days"

"Don't boarding schools cost, like, a lot of money to go to?"Elektra narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I have a," He thought about his word choice for a moment, "Connection there that can get you girls in for free"

"Okay," I exploded at this point, and when my temper goes off it's like a supernova. Ha get it Star joke 'cause my name means… oh forget it. Oh and for any little eyes reading this I cuss like a truck driver, just so you know. "So why don't you ship us off now and save a penny in feeding us and giving us a place to stay!"

"Astra!" Nyx gasped in shock, yeah right.

"Shut the Hell up!" I shouted, "You mean to say that you aren't pissed off too? This bastard just said 'hey sorry goodbye' and your gasping at what I'm saying?"

"Oh and I have another thing to say about you guys" our father looks up again the pain in his eyes quieting my anger, "I'm not your father"

We looked at each other in shocked silence before one of us spoke up.

"Um did you take your meds this morning, Dad, 'cause last time I checked you were our father" Elektra said before being interrupted.

"I'm not your father, I'm your Uncle" He said sadly, "Before your mother died she told me that the father of her children had left her and, pretty much, dropped off the face of the earth"

"Okay, Uncle Marcus," I said sarcastically, "Who is our real father then?"

"Blake Univer," He said standing up, "and he is the mythology professor at the Carmichael House of learning"

"So that is our last name?" Nyx asked quietly, "Univer?"

"Yes and that is what I signed you up as. So go and pack all your things." He walked away. Leaving us girls to think about what to pack and how to act in front of a man we now know is their father.


	2. A Snippet of Awkwardness

"Here we are" Uncle Marcus said as we pulled through a gate and onto a gravel road in his old Volvo.

"Wow" Nyx looked outside at a red brick building three stories high. Looking around I saw six other buildings that looked exactly like it.

"Why are there so many?" I wondered aloud.

"They need a boy's dorm and a girl's dorm as well as a dining hall, classrooms, and a fully equipped gymnasium with a pool." He said pulling up to a natural stone building. A man is waiting for us. He is tall with salt and pepper hair and is wearing a suit. "And that is your father"

"Does he know that he has kids?" Elektra asked, talking for the first time on the two hour ride to Carmichael's House of learning. Even the name is ridiculous.

"Oh, He knows all right" Uncle Marcus grumbled, unhappy, "He just denied your existence for sixteen, fifteen and fourteen years"

"But he can't any longer" I said as I stepped out of the car smiling at the man, Blake Univer.

"Hello" He said, he had a pleasant voice. So far so good with the fatherly figure, "Welcome to the…."

"House of learning right" Elektra stepped out of the car and stuck out her hand to Mr. Univer, "Hi, I'm Elektra and these are my sisters, Nyx and Astra"

"Hello girls" He smiled, even wider than before, recognizing our names origin perhaps? "Marcus! It's good to see you again. How is your sister?"

"She died fourteen years ago" Our uncle looked my way with a wink. I winked back. Blake caught our exchange with a bewildered glance.

"Well comes this way to your dorms" He recovered and ushered us into the building with our bags of luggage in tow. As we followed him inside I could of sworn that he looked at Elektra and whispered "Didn't Amelia have children?" So as I walked by him, just to be mysterious about all of us, I looked up at Blake and said. "Why Yes" and then followed my family inside.


	3. The Craziest Teacher Ever

"Okay Class," Mr. Univer said two weeks later. At the beginning of my first mythology class I was sitting in the back of the classroom, behind some black and blond haired boy whose name escapes me at the moment. I think it was like "Fig" or something like that a fruit or whatever. But hey something big is about to happen. First day Roll call! Time for Mr. Blake Univer is about to find out about his youngest child. This is going to be good.

"April Aberara"

"Here" Said the girl in front of me

"Peter Briar"

"Here"

That is when I kind of dosed off only to wake up when Mr. Univer shouted, "Michael Guava are you here or not?"

"Yes sir I am here" The guy next to me waved his hand in the air his ponytail waving behind him. Guava that was his name! Fig what was I thinking. Then he said other names I wasn't really listening. Until he said this:

"Astra Uni…" He looked at the chart again then looked up at me. I waggled my fingers at him. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Astra Univer"

"I am here sir" I delicately raised my hand, amid the murmuring and whispers.

"And Jacob Wilky" He said never taking his eyes off of me.

"Here" Jacob raised his hand and then class began.

"This year we will start out studying the Greek Gods and Goddesses." He put a pamphlet on the first person in each rows deck to pass back. "Starting with Zeus. Raise your hand if you know anything about Zeus"

I raised my hand. Da…Uncle Marcus was a Mythology goof. He just spouted random facts.

"Yes Ms. Univer" He said pointing to my hand, looking slightly uncomfortable

"Zeus is the King of the gods in Greek mythology." I started, "His weapons of choice are lightning bolts forged only for him. His wife, Hera, has been cheated on multiple times even though she is the Goddess of Marriage."

"We will study her on Wednesday" Mr. Univer said

"Zeus has had many children, most famous of all Is Hercules. There is also Athena, Apollo, and the other gods who aren't children of Kronos who was…"

"That is enough for now thank you" He looked alarmed I noticed. _Strange _I thought as he continued his lesson eyes darting up to look at me every so often. _What kind of school did you send us to Uncle Marcus?_ After the recap of everything I knew on Zeus the bell rang and we were let out for the day.

"Astra Come here please" Mr. Univer said. I walked to the front of the class once everyone had left. Mr. Univer looked upset, I think. It's really hard to read a person with gray eyes emotions.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Univer" Elektra's voice came from the threshold and was followed by her and Nyx coming up to stand beside me.

"Wow...Um" He looked at all of us, "So you are Amelia's children"

"And yours" Nyx smiled gently

"Right" He sighed, "Well girls I don't know what to tell you except I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked, "Ignoring us for sixteen years or leaving our mother before I was born.

"For making you different" He finished looking at us all in turn.

"How?" Elektra asked suspiciously

"My family carries…"He thought for a second "Powers that pass down through generations. It was foretold that any children of mine were to have powers great enough to derail the gods.

"The Gods? Really? What are you smoking?" I scoffed, even though the girls gave me the _don't go there _look.

"Nothing" He said sincerely, "But the remaining Gods are very powerful and are going to hunt you all down."

"Wait the 'remaining Gods' you mean some have disappeared or something" Elektra questioned

"Let's just say that if another god is inside you then you gain their powers." He explained.

"Eww. So they ate each other?" Nyx made a face of disgust.

"Mostly" He said

_I guess Artemis isn't a Virgin Goddess anymore_, I ended up thinking. I know I have a twisted mind but hey it's probably true.

"At the moment the most powerful god is Artemis" How did I know.

"How many gods are left?" Nyx asked nervously.

"Six I think" He started to count on his fingers, seriously. "Artemis, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hera and Poseidon"

"What happened to Zeus?" Nyx asked

"Hera ate him a long time ago" his face was grim but I had the urge to laugh at the image that my mind produced. Hera, a woman with curly black hair, sitting at a kitchen table eating Zeus who had an apple in his mouth like a pig.

"That's the last time you cheat on me, dumbass" She says before chowing down.

"Astra, this is no laughing matter" Mr. Univer scolds me. Apparently smiling isn't allowed when you were talking about your doom, "For you especially"

"Okay" I scoffed, "And why is that?"

"Do you know what your name means?" He asks right back. I hate it when people answer a question with another question.

"Star Bright" I respond automatically

"Correct and stars are very powerful" He turned to Elektra, "As is a Bright and Radiant Fire or the sun" Lastly he turned to Nyx, "The Night Maiden or the moon is the balance to them all"

"So" Elektra pointed to herself, "Sun" She points to Nyx, "Moon" Then again I am last, "Stars"

"Yes that seems to be it" He steppled his fingers.

"No wonder she's a pyro" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Mr. Univer a.k.a. drugged up Dad says

"Oh nothing at all" I smile then start to back out of the room, "And if nobody minds I'm going to bath in holy water and become the religious center of this school" Then to be even more of a smart ass I crossed myself and in my old lady voice said, "God Bless You"

"Astra!" Mr. Dope yelled after me as I ran, cackling, out of the room. Okay I wasn't cackling or running but I was laughing. And boy was I having a wonderful time!


	4. Conversations with ME

"Yo, Purple!" A voice yelled from down the hall. I turned to see the Fruit kid, Michael or whatever, running towards me. He stopped and then slid three feet until he was next to me, still standing.

"Yes, Fruit" I smiled.

"Ah the Fruit comment" He sighed happily, "Works every time"

"Does it?" I asked as I started to walk in the general direction of my room, I think.

"Well no actually" He was about five inches taller than me and I was five foot two inches so I had to look up as we were talking causing me to trip up an unlevel cement block and fall. Michael caught me however and put me back on my feet. "But apparently falling does"

"Hey" I elbowed him in the side "I'm short and uncoordinated. It's not my fault"

"Ahhh," he laughed under his breath, "Blaming genetics. Good choice"

"Well," I sighed, "My genetics are more complicated than most"

"Enlighten me" He said as we turned the corner on to another hallway that I didn't recognize. Oh wait there was a door at the end of the way.

"My mother died during my birth and my father is a teacher here who is on drugs" I looked up at him to see if he was laughing at me. He wasn't but he looked amused.

"Blake Univer" I nodded as he spoke, "Most people think that because he talks about the gods as if they were real"

"What do you think he just did?" We exited the building and walked along the path to the girl's dorm. I took in a deep breath of the clear Maine air and looked up at Michael. His eyes were distant as if he was thinking of something else, "He freaked out me and my sisters"

"You have sisters?" He looked out across the grounds then back to me. _He's kind of handsome_ I thought; He had Black hair streaked with blond and storm cloud gray eyes that churned like actual clouds. "Wait you mean those girls that are out of it?"

"Out of it?" I laughed. It was so true! "That's a good way to put it. But yes my sisters, Elektra and Nyx, are different"

"Well, tell me about them" He sat on a rock that I hadn't noticed before on the edge of the lake that sat on the property.

"Okay," I sat next to him facing the lake while he was facing the opposite direction into the forest, "Elektra is two years older than me. Her full name, Elektra Ardea, Means 'Bright and radiant Fire' in Greek. She has White blond hair with red-orange streaks…"

"That I remember" Michael turned and looked at me with a half smile that made my heart race.

"…And orange eyes. She is tanner then the rest of us and no one knows why" _Well now we do_ I thought before continuing, "My Sister, Nyx Parthenia, her name means 'Night Maiden'. She has Black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes that have silver in them so they look like the night sky. She is one year older than me."

"And you?" He asked turning fully so we were facing the same way.

"My name is Astra Phaedra and means 'Star bright' in Latin, I have brown hair with purple tips and my eyes change to my mood" I stated looking over the lake then up at the setting sun

"Really" He turned again this time to face me, "Right now they are Purple,"

"Red is Anger, Orange is Anxiety, Yellow is Confusion, Green is Determination, Blue is Concern, Purple is Happiness," I blushed when I said this because it was soooo awkward for me to say this in front of him, "Gray is Pain and sadness, Brown is Calmness, And Black is uncontrollable Rage"

"Is that all the colors?" He asked quietly

"Yeah…wait no," I smile remembering, "Pink is Love, Teal is Joy, Gold is pride, Silver is Disgust, Bronze is Frustration and Olive green is Fear."

"Is that it?" He laughed at my list.

"I think so" I fingered the edge of my t-shirt, "and they can mix"

"Mix?" He tilted his head like a dog and looked at me as if he was confused, "Like purple and pink or black and red or…"

"My most common mix is Green with flecks of red" I stood. It was getting tired and it was late so I was going to bed, "I've also had Teal and Purple, Blue and Yellow, Gray and Red and other emotions that go well together"

"Cool" He was oblivious that I was walking away. When he realized I was leaving he stood and turned to my retreating figure yelling, "Wait I wanted to ask you something!"

"Well make it quick" I turned and started walking backwards. I know it was show off-y but hey why not.

"The boys are having a party on Friday with some friends," he said running up to me, "You want to come?"

"Where will it be?" I asked excited, I needed a party. I know that sounds weird, but if you were stuck in a prep school in the middle of a forest in Maine you would like to let lose to.

"A clearing near the lake," He nodded in the direction they had come from, "we were just sitting in it"

"Oh" I wasn't really surprised, "Okay then see you there"

With that I walked away leaving him alone on the gravel path in the middle of the forest and my eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea.


	5. Party!

To sum up the rest of the week leading to the party and without boring you too much is was my week:

Boring/Confusing as Hell!

First Mr. Dad on Drugs freaked out every time I said Kronos. And to be the smart-ass I am I left him a note in which it said Kronos one-hundred and thirty-seven times (Think he burned it!). Then we learned about Hades Poseidon and Hera. I knew everything. When I got bored I started to play with Michael's Black and Blond Pony-tail. Apparently he is half Hawaiian (Which explained his "Hair to the bottom of his back" thing) and his name translated to "Michael Pink-Fruit" so it was Guava. Not Passion fruit like his mom wanted.

"I mean really" He had said when we had this conversation, "That name is sooo girly"

And that was it for Five frickin' days! I could have killed myself would it of not been for the hope that was there at the end of the week. And then I was sitting in my room getting ready when the sisters from hell walked in.

"What are you doing, Astra?" Nyx asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Going to a party" I said as I clipped on my dangling sapphire earrings that matched my halter top perfectly. That was what I was wearing a navy blue halter with black faded graphics and light denim flare jeans over black thong sandals.

"There's a party already?" Elektra's eyes widened, "And you were invited?"

"Yeah" I looked at them as they stared at me. Annoying Much? "What's wrong?"

"You got invited to a party?" Nyx sounded shocked. Geez was it that big of a deal!

"Yes I was and if you excuse me I'm going to be late" I pushed my way out of my room and promptly into Michael.

"Oh, Well hi there Ash" His fondly given nickname to me. Now everyone thinks my name is Ashley. "I was just coming to get you"

"Well you couldn't of come sooner" I grabbed his hand and rushed out of the corridor and away from my family.

"Whoa," He jerked me to a stop outside the building, "What's the hurry?"

"My Damn nosy sisters" I said as we slowed to a steady walk.

"Oh" Was all he said

"Yeah" I replied as we followed the lamp lit gravel path to the fire pit that shone up ahead, "So who's going to be here anyway?"

"Lots of people you don't know" He looked down at me with a smile.

"Well thanks for that info" I laughed as we came into the sight of the people around the bonfire who looked and all yelled "Hey"

"Hey guys" He yelled back as we sat down

"Hey who's your girlfriend, Mike" An Asian boy with blue tipped hair said from across the fire.

"This is Astra Univer" He announced to the crowd

"Whoa" A Blond haired blue eyed boy next to the Asian gasped, "Are you the loon's Daughter?"

"You mean Blake?" A Raven girl next to me looked over at him, "She can't be, she's too pretty to be his daughter"

"Um" I looked at everyone, "Thanks, I think, and yes my dad is Mr. Blake"

"Dude he's crazy" A boy with a cigarette? Joint? I don't care but he said it.

"Oh, I know" I muttered and picked up a stick to poke the fire.

They all laughed

"Well it's time to introduce people" Michael stood and pointed to the raven girl next to me, "That's Mary; she holds the record for most marsh mellows consumed in one night, Next to her" He pointed to a girl with short blonde hair curled into ringlets and anti- freeze green eyes, "Is Daisy; she is our…. Supplier" He looked at me and winked _so they have drugs,_ I thought,_ great_, "And then there is Carlisle," The only other brunette besides me who nodded and went back to his marsh mellow, purple eyes flickering, "Bo," The Asian kid with blue tipped hair winked at me, "and lastly Abaddon"

The boy looked at me and I almost fainted.

He was gorgeous in an evil way and it sent shots of alarm down my spine. He had shoulder length auburn hair that was straight and feathered. His eyes were the purest ice blue I have ever seen but I could see something more behind his eyes as if he had up a front that covered the real him, the evil him. A voice echoed in my mind, a women's voice, a familiar voice. _Do not trust the Destroyer_ it said. _The destroyer _I thought as Michael sat down and Abaddon dropped his eyes, _who the heck is the destroyer?_ Then with a jolt I realized that the name, Abaddon, means destroy and ruin. _Shit_ I thought to myself and the night went on in a blur.

"What's wrong Ash?" Michael said as we walked back to the dorms

"Hm" Was my brilliant reply

"You've been in a daze all night" He cornered me against a building and looked down at me his eyes full of concern

"Nothing," I said looking into his storm cloud eyes, "I'm fine"

"And now you're lying" He smiled slightly, "I can make you say what is wrong"

"Oh yeah" I giggled, "And how can you do that?"

Then his arms came around me and his mouth was on mine. I know I know it isn't really a big deal when a boy kisses a girl but it was my first real kiss! I mean my first boyfriend, Jacob, he never kissed me and he dissed my sisters which was why we broke up. And my other boy friend well…that doesn't matter, never mind, forget I said anything.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He whispered playing with a lock of my hair

"Maybe" I whispered back and he moved to kiss me again when I heard a voice.

"Astra! Astra where are you?" It was Elektra.

"Shit!" I whispered and hid behind Michael using him to shield me from view

"What is it?" He looked slightly alarmed, "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's my sister" I looked up at him my eyes were probably Red flecked with olive green.

"Come on Astra!" Nyx yelled from nowhere

"Strike that" I sighed and stepped out from behind him, "Sisters"

"There you are!" Elektra shouted and came running forward, "I've been so worried"

"We've been so worried" Nyx corrected

"Why?" I asked, "I told you I was going out"

"It's Dad" Nyx said grabbing my arm and pulling me, and Michael who I still had a hold of, towards the main building.

"You mean Crazy?" I asked as we ran

"Umhm" Elektra rounded a corner and ran straight into… Uncle Marcus?

"How the hell did you get here?" Were the first words out of my mouth

"Not the time" He shook his head, spraying all of us with water, and then looked at Michael in acute surprise, "Michael, What are you doing here?"

"Not the time sir" Cocky bastard. I elbowed him in the side.

"Come on we aren't safe here" Uncle Marcus ushered us in the direction of the lake.

"Sir, are they coming?" Michael asked quietly

"Yes" Marcus led them around a fallen log and to the shore, "Your Father is leading them."

Michael's face paled. Marcus waded into the surf and motioned for us to follow. My sisters and I looked at each other. I looked around and went in with Mike in tow.

"Come on girls" Uncle Marcus stuck out his hand, "It'll be safer where we are going"

"Which is where?" Elektra asked as Nyx pulled her forward and took his hand. Then there was flash of light and we went under. Franticly looking around I saw everyone else except me and Uncle Marcus were unconscious. He smiled at me and his being flickered. His clothes went from a flannel shirt to a pale sea green toga and back. A giant fork appeared at his side, it disappeared too. Only then did I realize that I was breathing normally _underwater._ Then I too passed out.


	6. Old and New

I woke up in a blue room decorated with shells and smelled like the lake at school. Sitting up I looked around. The room had a wardrobe in one corner opposite my bed. I saw a Greek wrap thing I think it was a girl toga on top of it. It was a purple-ish color with silver thread sewn into it. I tried putting it on but it seemed to just slide around until it organized itself in the proper manner. Looking in the mirror I smiled, my hair was still straight but the purple had disappeared and my eyes glowed. I heard the door open and whipped around to see a woman with long dark curled hair and gray eyes.

"So you are now awake" Her voice was smooth and calm, "Poseidon will be pleased"

"Huh?" Was my brilliant reply. The woman frowned and laughed her face brightening again.

"So silly of me I forgot to introduce myself" she stuck out her hand which I took without hesitation, "I'm Hera, Queen of Heaven"

"I'm Astra" I was in shock. Hera! As in Greek Goddess Hera?

"Come your sisters have not yet woken nor has Poseidon or the young boy he brought along" Hera held my hand and guided me through the door way, "You must meet the others"

"The others?" I asked looking at the mosaics on the floor and ceilings.

"Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite and Ares" She turned the corner into the biggest room I have ever seen. Six chairs sat around a fire pit whose flames crackled softly. Pillars went all the way up into the ceiling fifty feet above. Everything was white. Two men sat in chairs talking softly. They looked up as we walked in.

"Hello Mother" They said in unison.

"Hello boys" She pulled me into view, "This is Astra"

"Hey Astra" The younger looking one said while the other just nodded. The younger one was a blond with golden eyes and a mischievous smile. He was wearing a toga-ish looking thing. The other man was a Raven with red eyes and a scared face. He was wearing armor like heavy duty shit. "Welcome to Olympus"

"Thanks" She looked up and smiled as stars started to appear in the night sky. Whispers came down with their appearance.

"Welcome Princess…."

"We have waited like he asked…."

"Come to us, Queen of the Heavens….."

I glanced at Hera to see if she had heard the voices she was looking at the two men smiling, oblivious. I rubbed my temples; the younger one looked up with concern and came over as Hera talked to the other brother.

"You okay, Astra?" He asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine" She was stilling looking at the stars

"Apollo" he stuck out his hand as Hera had. I took it and blinked. A jolt of heat passed through his hand into mine.

"That was weird" I looked down in surprise, a star was burned into my hand.

"That is weird" He looked at it with a smile, "It seems you are a part of a prophecy"

"Really?" I rolled my eyes and the whispers became giggles.

"Well I am the God of Prophecy" He smiled and left the room

_Cocky Bastard _I thought to the ceiling.

"Indeed his is but that's what happens when you are a God" A regal voice came from behind me. Turning around I saw a misty image of a boy about my age with white hair and silver eyes, "You become an arrogant immortal"

I turned to Hera but she was still deep in conversation with who I was guessing was Ares.

"She cannot see me only you can your majesty" He bowed his head.

"Who are you?" I asked walking to stand behind a pillar.

"I am the keeper of Eridanus" He answered sadly, "The path of souls"

"I thought…" I pointed downward; he raised an eyebrow, "Ohh he's gone so now it's your job"

"Yes ma'am" He nodded.

"Don't call me ma'am" I shook my head, "I sound old when you do, call me Astra"

"Of course your majesty" A small smile played on his lips, "And you may call me Arcas"

"The Little Bear" I smiled as a group of star lit bright and then faded.

"Yes" He sighed and I realized that Hera and Ares were gone but two more women had taken their place. One was a Blond with really long curly hair and the other had short brown hair and a bow strapped to her back. The blond I guessed was Aphrodite and the brunette was Artemis, "You are correct they are the two goddesses"

"Do you always have to read my mind?" I huffed.

"I am a Star, Your majesty" He looked up, "One of your people, we have open minds like our Queen"

"Wait what?" I watched as he faded. I bet my eyes were reddish or at least burgundy.

"I have souls to transport" A whisper came down as Eridanus lit bright then faded slightly, "But when you need me I will come"

"He's a star of course he is" I threw my hands up in exasperation as I walked out from behind the pillar, "And I am A nymph"

"You are?" Artemis crunched her eyebrows and frowned

"No not really it's an expression" I sighed these gods were stupider than I thought. "I'm Astra"

"Oh the girl Poseidon brought" Aphrodite smiled dazzlingly

"One of many" I sighed again

"Yes and all of which were looking for you" Uncle Marcus' voice came from the opening where I came in. He was wearing a dark blue toga that rippled and changed color as he walked and he was carrying a trident.

"Hello Poseidon" Artemis Smiled politely and left quickly followed by Aphrodite

"Poseidon? Really?" I raised my eyebrows

"Yeah it's great" he took my hand and we walked off, "It's almost dinner time and your sisters haven't woken up yet""

"Michael has I'm guessing" We turned a corner into a grassy field scattered with picnic tables.

"Astra!" Michael exclaimed from a table near the outer edge.

"Go on I have to eat with my dull relatives" He kissed my forehead and left.

"Michael this is so weird" I said as I approached the table.

"But the food is terrific" He nodded to a plate already set out for me, a small post card was sitting under my plate, "That wasn't there when I got here"

I laughed and picked it up. It had a picture of a constellation on it, on the other side it said:

**Welcome to Olympus**

**We would enjoy your Company at the Meeting Fire Tonight at Midnight**

**Thank You on Behalf of the Kingdom,**

**Arcas, Keeper of Eridanus**

"Who's Arcas?" Nyx asked from over my shoulder.

"I have no idea" I lied easily and slipped the card into my pocket, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah surprisingly" Elektra came and sat down to my left while Nyx sat down next to Michael, "Is it just me or does this seem ever so slightly weird?"

"Oh no it's weird to me too" I said as I took a bite of corn. It was delicious, no wonder Demeter was eaten first she probably tasted great.

"What time is it?" I asked after a few minutes of silence

"Eleven forty five" Elektra checked her watch, "Going to the secret meeting with Arcas, Keeper of Eridanus?"

"Yep" I stood and turned to leave, "And I'm taking my corn"

They all laughed except Michael. He looked a little concerned but let me leave without trouble. I have a feeling this one's going to bite me in the ass later.


	7. Cliff Diving 101

"Okay it is…" I checked my watch; I forgot I had one, "eleven fifty nine"

I took a deep breath as a clock struck midnight in the giant meeting room I was in earlier.

Dong

Dong

Dong

Dong

Dong

A whooshing noise came from above, followed by laughter. I looked up all the stars shined down at me brightly.

Dong

Dong

Dong

Dong

Dong

Dong

Then the clock just stopped and silence fell. I looked around and checked my watch. Twelve o'clock exactly. And the minute hand had stopped.

"What the …" I tapped the top.

"It won't work your majesty" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Arcas, in his Greek toga thing that I will never get used to, holding onto a silver staff decorated with small amethysts. "Welcome to the Hour of the Stars"

"Hour of the Stars?" I asked and he walked forward silently, "What does that mean?"

"This is the hour where stars, like myself, get free reign of the world" He gently took my hand and guided me through the arch way I just came in through. "We can go into the world we were in before and explore"

We stepped out into the grassy area and I gasped. The entire area was full of people; they looked solid and talked to one another.

"All these people are here to meet you your majesty" He looked over at me and handed me his staff. It glowed brightly when it touched my hand and then dimed, "This is yours"

"Arcas…"I whispered shaking my head, "I'm not a queen"

"Yes you are" an older voice came from a few feet away. A man with salt-and-pepper hair came over.

"Your Majesty this is General Draco, head of our Armies" Arcas nodded to the man.

"Hello" He came up and smiled, "You must be our new young Queen, Astra"

"How did you…" I shook my head again and swayed slightly, "This is confusing"

"It is fine" Draco smiled again, "We are here to guide you."

"Yes and we will be here if you need us" Arcas nodded

"You know to start out with I think she needs to know how to travel" Draco chuckled, "You can't hold her hand the entire time, Arcas, no matter how much you want to"

"Quite Right" He said quickly and turned to me. "Come"

"Oh and stay away from him" Draco pointed to an elderly man at the edge of the crowd. "He likes girls a little too much"

"Thanks General" I giggled as the man went into the crowd. I followed Arcas to the edge of the grassy plain to a drop off about three thousand feet into the ocean below.

"Oh gods" I gulped and grabbed my staff, closing my eyes. I'm not really afraid of heights but three thousand feet straight done into water is scary.

"This is where you will learn to Star travel" Arcas looked down and shrugged, "A little smaller a drop then I hoped"

"Smaller" I gasped and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your eyes are green" He squinted at me

"Yeah that means I'm scared" I bit my lip. Arcas took my hand.

"This is how it is done" He stood at the edge of the cliff, "Watch"

Then he fell backwards. With a shout I looked over the edge, I watched his figure fall several hundred feet before he became a flash of light and the light zoomed up and crashed into the ground next to me. Arcas was standing next to me completely unharmed.

"You need to concentrate on where you want to be very clearly, or think about it hard." Arcas blinked then took my hand again and pulled me to the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" I asked dropping my staff on the ground.

"You are going to feel what it is like first" He looked down at me, he was a good five or six inches taller, "Hold on tight"

I wrapped my arms around his torso. He tensed then jumped.

Falling is not a fun sensation. Your stomach drops, your eyes tear and your heart races. We were about half way down when Arcas' eyes glowed a bright blue and we Star traveled to the top.

For those of you who don't know what Star traveling felt like. It's like being surrounded by sparklers that have been lit. That's the light part. It feels like you're going up really fast on an elevator that only holds one person. But before you know it you're standing on solid ground again.

"Wow" I blinked and turned to Arcas who had quickly detached himself and took a step away, "that was fun"

"Now you try" He grabbed both on my hands and we stood on the edge of the cliff again, "Concentrate really hard on this spot," He kicked the grass, "If we get too close I'll get us back up"

"Okay" I took a deep breath and jumped. I thought of the cliff the top of the cliff the piece of grass Arcas kicked. Then there was a jolt of energy that zapped through me and I gasped. Arcas looked over and white light surrounded us. Then we at the top of the cliff again.

"Great, nicely done your majesty" Arcas stepped back but I still held his hands.

"Let's try it again" He nodded and jumped off. I did the same thing as last time but before we traveled I got detached from Arcas.

"Arcas!" I shouted as the cliffs raced by. Then I splashed into the sea.

Bubbles. That's what I saw. Lot and lots of bubbles. Thrashing around I tried to get to the surface. Lungs screaming I swam towards the cliff. A wave crashed over my head forcing me under. Then I swallowed water and another wave crashed. I blacked out.


	8. Stuff Happens and I meet Dead People

**This one is a little longer than normal but it's still good.**

* * *

><p>I awoke on a beach minutes later Arcas kneeling over me, face frantic silver eyes worried, soaking wet.<p>

"Come on; Come on" He was whispering, "Breathe damn it breathe."

"I didn't know stars could curse" I choked out

"Only in time of need, "he sighed with relief and sat back. I sat up and spit out water. Looking around I noticed that Arcas was wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt.

"You wear jeans?" I asked coughing.

"Yes your majesty" He stood and looked around, "They are more comfortable then the togas the older Stars wear"

"I agree" I looked down at my soaking wet toga dress thing, "Ugh I hate this thing too clingy like an ex-boyfriend"

A choking noise came from beside me. I turned to look thinking it was an animal but it was only Arcas trying not to laugh.

"You're laughing" I laughed back as he tried to compose himself, "I've never seen you smile nor have I heard you laugh"

"I'm Sorry your majesty" He finally just gave up and started to laugh. He had a lovely laugh.

"I'm guessing it is still the Hour of the Stars" I stood to join a still laughing Arcas.

"Yes your majesty for the next thirty minutes" He coughed and stopped laughing looking around, mostly up. I did the same looking at the cliff that traveled three thousand feet up and then stopped "We are going to have to Star Travel, Miss"

"I know" I stood and closed my eyes concentrating on the grassy area we were at before. There was a flash was white light and I was standing on the cliff again three thousand feet away. I was at the top watching as Arcas appeared next to me. I picked up my staff.

"Well that was fun" I said to Arcas who sighed as Draco came forward.

"I guess you have succeeded" Draco smiled a lot

"Yes sir" I nodded and looked at my watch. It was still at twelve.

"It won't work your majesty" Draco shook his head

"We'll see about that" I frowned and then looked up as a shout came from the crowd. A man with black hair walked out of the crowd and towards us.

"Hello you must be the Queen of Stars" The man shook my hand. He smelled like old basement, musty and cold, "I am Hades"

"The Hades?" I asked stupidly

"Is there any other?" He smiled. He was nice opposed to public opinion. "Wow you look like your mother"

"You knew my mother?" I was starting to like him when he threw this curve ball.

"I _know_ your mother, in fact, "He looked around frowning," She was supposed to be here"

"My mother died giving birth to me" I stated plainly, "Me and my older sisters all know that"

"Older sisters?" He smiled again, "Oh yes she does talk about three of you. Elektra, her little fire ball, Nyx, the quiet one, and you little Astra, her youngest and most powerful child" his eyes flared black

"Okay know you are creeping me out" I took a step back and ran into Arcas who stood tense and unmoving

"I apologize" He bowed his head briefly before leaving

"I don't like him" I shook my head, "And I thought he was dead"

"He is in hiding" Draco glared in Hades direction, "Just like Hestia so no god will find them"

"Makes sense" I shrugged as the people started to become comets and go into the sky.

"The Hour of Stars is drawing to a close" Draco sighed and turned to Arcas, "Make sure she gets to sleep"

"Yes Sir" He nodded still glaring at where Hades had been.

"Good morning your majesty" Draco winked and in a flash disappeared. I watched as the Draco constellation appeared in the night sky.

"Come your Majesty" Arcas walked to the archway of Olympus

"Can we Star Travel to my room please" I smiled at him as he just looked at me.

"Of course" And he was gone a comet going into the building. I giggled and followed him. Once in my room he opened my wardrobe and closed it again murmuring. Then he opened it again and nodded. It was full of all my old clothes.

"That was cool" I said and yawned. Arcas turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder, he looked like he was going to say something but instead he went up in a flash of light and was gone. I Shook my head and looked at my staff. It was still beautiful silver and tiny amethysts were scattered around it. It went straight up about seven feet and at the top there was a rounded amethyst in a perfect flawless sphere. I smiled and leaned it up against my wardrobe where no one would see it. Then I lie down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Astra!" Uncle MarcusPoseidon shouted waking me up, "Where were you last night?"

"Here mostly" I sat up groggily.

"Mostly?" He wasn't very happy with me I'm guessing, "At twelve midnight the borders were breached. Where were you!"

"Here" I thought back and lied, "I was in my room"

"Must have been the star people" Apollo said from the corner, "Their Hour is at midnight"

"But they don't set off the borders" Poseidon frowned and walked out.

"I knew it" Apollo smiled as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed

"Knew What?" I asked going to my closet and pulling out a t-shirt and jeans

"You're the new Queen aren't you?" He smiled wider at my astonished expression, "I and the Star people aren't on speaking terms but my sister is the Goddess of the Moon so she told me the Star people were getting a new ruler"

"Okay so you know" I sighed and grabbed my staff, "This look familiar?"

"Yeah The Rod of Orion" He said smiling still. It was getting really annoying, "Artemis was fascinated with it a while ago but it is the Star people's symbol of power. That Staff" He pointed to it, "Can control the night skies"

"Well shit" I said looking at it

"Indeed" With that he left. I shook my head breathing in the woodsy scent of my room.

"You know I don't think I will ever understand the gods" I said aloud to myself but of course someone was listening in.

"Nor will I" Arcas spoke from behind me as I pulled up my jeans.

"Arcas" I took a deep breath, "So you know what privacy is?"

"Yes your majesty" He said calmly as I pulled my shirt on over my head.

"What can I do for you Arcas?" I asked turning around to see him in a trench coat, a black shirt and blue jeans, "Well someone looks happy"

"It is a necessary precaution" He offered his arm in an old fashioned way

"Oh okay" I slipped my arm in the crook of his and he tensed like he didn't like it when people touched him and we walked down the hall, "Where are we going?"

"To the plain outside" He guided me around a corner and then I realized that he wasn't entirely solid looking but was solid to the touch. Weird. "I am going to teach you to become one of the People"

"Whoa what do you mean?" I stopped but he still pulled me forward.

"Invisible and silent" He pulled me through the archway into the empty courtyard.

"Cool" He let go of my arm and stepped in front of me

"Watch" He stood very still then his form shimmered and he disappeared "You need to concentrate on the Star"

"The Star" I looked for him but he was invisible and silent

"Yes" His voice whispered behind me, "Your own power"

"Okay" I took a breath and thought of the staff, the orb on top and how it shone, then I thought of the mark on my hand, the Star. I thought of Arcas and how he shimmered when he was walking in the day light.

"Very good" Arcas said as I opened my eyes, "The orb was glowing and that is how you access your power"

"Through the orb?" I looked down and saw myself and him, "Am I invisible?"

"Yes look in that pond if you want to check your majesty" He motioned behind me. Looking down I saw nothing.

"This is so cool" I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. "You could smile"

"Yes I could your majesty" He offered his arm again, I took it, "Now we must go to the meeting room"

"To eavesdrop?" I asked smiling as we walked.

"No to meet with Lady Artemis" We turned the corner and literally ran into Artemis.

"There you are" She blinked, "I was getting worried"

"I apologize milady" He bowed his head.

"Hello Astra" Artemis smiled at me and I remembered we were invisible.

"How can you see me?" I asked confused

"I am the Goddess of the Moon we have the same powers" She guided us to the meeting room, "Now you may leave Arcas"

I saw hurt flash through his eyes as he glanced at me but bowed and left.

"First thing" She pointed in the direction he traveled in, "I would recommend not to fall in love with a Star"

"What?" I laughed, "Okay"

"I'm serious Arcas has taken to you" She shook her head, "And he is a Star with a very important job, so if you don't want your heart broken…" She trailed off letting me finish it in my head.

"Anything else" I sighed

"Yeah you can Star travel whenever you want just don't do it too often" She blinked her silver eyes, "And don't go to the Star palace, if you do you won't be able to become back as a human"

"Wow that's intense" I blew a hair out of my face

"And that is the rules good bye" She clapped and I was standing on the grassy plain again, my staff lying on the round next to me. I stood and coughed letting myself become visible again.

"That was too weird for words" I picked up my staff and looked around. I was alone. So I decided to disappear again. Once I was invisible, I went to the cliff and became visible again. It was about eight pm. Time passes weirdly on Olympus. I looked over into the surf. I was about to jump for a practice Star travel when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards. So I naturally swung my staff and felt the arms drop. I then whipped around to find Michael looking at me in like _what the hell crazy?_

"Oh my gosh" I went over and giggled, "I am sooo sorry"

"Where the Hell did you come from?" He asked and straightened, "I was walking when all of a sudden you were standing there getting ready to jump off a cliff"

"Oh I was here the entire time." I was getting too used to lying.

"But jumping off the cliff" He looked over, "That's like four thousand feet"

"It's only three thousand" I huffed and went to stand by the edge "And I am perfectly capable of jumping and then coming back up"

"The nymphs taught you something did they", He raised an eyebrow, "Let's see then"

"Fine" I took a deep breath and then jumped. It was the same as last night. The rushing wind, the cliffs. I thought of the grass where I was standing and Star traveled back up to see Michael gaping at me "What?"

"You became a flash of light" He gasped.

"Yeah I did" I shook my head and picked up my staff.

"What is that?" He asked

"The Rod of Orion" I said and laughed at his expression, and then a voice came from behind him.

"Your Majesty" Arcas was behind Michael with a funny look in his eyes like not really supposed to be jealous but is and trying to hide it, "Do you need assistance?"

"No Arcas I'm fine" I waved my hand "But you stay; I need to talk to you"

"Yes Your majesty" He just stood there that goofy look on his face fading.

"Arcas?" He whipped around but didn't see him. Arcas looked amused, "That dude you meet with last night?"

"Yeah" I smiled at his bewildered expression, "What are you surprised that I know someone?"

"The borders were beached at midnight" He said almost to himself, "That was you wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Arcas raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed, "That was me"

"And this Arcas dude?" Michael turned around to try and see him. Arcas shook his head. I giggled.

"No not really he didn't set off the borders" I looked over the edge, "I kind of fell over the border"

"You fell?" He raised an eyebrow, "And set off the borders but he didn't?"

"Yeah" I shrugged _where is he going with this?_

"Okay" Michael sighed and rubbed his neck, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" I shrugged again

"Who is he?" He looked up sadly _oh shit_ I thought_ he thinks I'm seeing someone_.

"A Guide to Olympus and a friend" I smiled at him over Mike's shoulder.

"Only a friend?" He asked. I saw Arcas tense slightly

"Yeah just a friend" I looked at Arcas who was waiting patiently "Can I go now I really need to talk to him?"

Michael shrugged and walked away.

"God I hate this!" I shouted and kicked the ground. Arcas frowned.

"Are you okay Your Majesty?" He took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder, he quickly took it back and let it drop to his side.

"Not really" I sat on the grass, my feet over the edge. He sat down next to me "Guy troubles suck"

"I cannot help you in that department" He leaned back on his hands, face in to the wind

"Obviously" I laughed bitterly, "You're not gay"

"Gay?" He asked and looked over

"Do you like boys?" I asked back turning to look at him.

"No your majesty" He shook his head, his white hair whipping around. When he stopped it was a wreck so I fixed it being slightly OCD. He tensed again and grabbed my hand lowering it away from his head. "Don't"

"But your hair is a mess" I said reaching up again. He stopped my hand looking away, "What's wrong Arcas?"

"Nothing for you to worry about your majesty" He said quickly and quietly.

"Of course it is my friend is upset" I stood and walked over to the other side so he was facing me. "And you will tell me what it is"

"It is nothing" He sighed he still didn't look up

"Liar" I pulled him so that he would face me and became invisible, for safety, "Now tell me!"

"I can't your majesty" He shook his head hard again, "It's inappropriate"

"For your Queen maybe but I'm talking to you as a friend" I smiled at him gently, "Now don't make me keep badgering you"

"I mean from a Star to a Human" He looked at me finally his face sad, "Or Demigod"

"Demigod?" I was momentarily distracted, "I'm a Demigod?"

"Yes" he pulled his head back to look at me and stood. I stood and followed him across the courtyard

"Okay" I shrugged and ran in front of him, "Now tell me!"

"You want to know that badly?" He looked stunned and turned around.

"Of course I care about you and I'm worried" I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly, "Now come on spit it out!"

"Alright" He sighed defeated. Then he turned around and grabbed my hand. We Star traveled to the beach we were at last night.

"Random" I looked up and around. "Why are we here?" I turned around to see him and Arcas came up and kissed me.

Holy shit! Arcas of all the people/animals/ beings or whatever he is I know! He was a Star for gods' sakes! But I won't deny I liked him secretly. But I was his Queen for crying out loud I couldn't…..I would never….. Ugh! Damn this boy!

All of these thought flashed through my head in a matter of seconds. Then Arcas drew back and walked away Traveling to who knows where. Leaving me to stand there alone to think. I sat on the sand, the surf brushing my feet in time.

"I warned you" Artemis' voice drifted in the wind, "Now look what happened"

"I know Lady Artemis" I sighed, "But this is more of your sister's fault. I mean really two guys!"

"I enjoy tempting people who deserve it" Aphrodite's giggled form somewhere.

"How do I deserve it?" I shouted into the roar of the waves, "I'm the daughter of a Teacher, youngest sister of two perfect sisters"

"Your mother child" Hades voice came from the ground so I stood quickly, "She hides with me in the Underworld"

"But wait I thought…" It dawned on me, "My mother is Hestia"

"Yes" A voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly holding the Rod of Orion ready for attack. But standing there was a woman with long brown hair and kind brown eyes. She was, like everyone else, wearing a toga, "Child I have waited to see you"

"Who are you?" I held out Orion in case she changes her mind.

"I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth," She smiled and I dropped my staff altogether, "And your mother"

"Shit" I said aloud, "Why weren't you here like five minutes ago?"

"Well I had to get Hades permission to come up here" She seemed startled.

"Well I needed you more a couple minutes ago!" I huffed trying to hide my shock. _She is supposed to be dead_ I thought lowering Orion and sitting down again.

"Guy troubles?" She sat next to me radiating warmth.

"Not just any guy" I sighed and rested my head in my hands, "A Star"

"Which one?" She asked looking out over the surf

"Arcas" I mumbled.

"Keeper of Eridanus" She sighed, "He's a good kid"

"And Michael Guava" I continued.

"A demigod" She shook her head, "Of course"

"Wait he's a Demigod?" I lay down and huffed again, "Who isn't a Demigod?"

"Bo, Daisy, Mary and Carlisle" She said the name of the group of kids I hung out with what seemed like ages ago all accept one.

"So Abaddon is a Demigod" I thought for a moment, "I'm guessing son of Hades"

"Correct, He is my brother's pride and joy" Hestia played in the sand with her finger.

"So Hades is my Uncle and…" I was cut off by, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear (literally), Hades.

"Hello little niece" He sneered

"Hello Uncle" I nodded as Hestia stood and walked over to Hades. "Mom, where are you going?"

"I have to go back to the Underworld" She smiled and kissed my forehead, "Stay out of trouble"

"Not likely" I smiled as they disappeared "Well it's been a productive day"

* * *

><p><strong>Told you.<strong>

**-Bishop**


	9. Death Or Not

**ANother warning. Romance **

**_bishop**

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty" Draco's voice came from behind me, "I am here to apologize for Arcas' behavior earlier"<p>

"Oh Draco its fine" I shook my head and turned to him. He looked upset.

"No it is not he is one of you subjects, a peasant!" Draco shook his head wildly, "He has no right to approach you in such a manner!"

"Wow, Fancy talk" I smiled and waded into the water, "But really its fine Draco. I think he was just expressing his feelings and I express my feelings all the time. And you guys are like your ruler aren't you?"

"This is true ma'am" He furrowed his eyebrows, "but he is…"

"Don't call me ma'am" I shook my head, "This is why I liked Arcas as a guide he knew what to call me and how to get my attention"

"I will assign him to your guard again then" He sighed and traveled

"Thank god" I exclaimed to the storm clouds brewing in the north, "I need him so that I don't explode with thoughts like 'Hey what is this?"

"Well that would be a Rock your majesty" A voice came from behind me. I spun around only to slip on the rock and then get caught by the person.

"Let's not have a repeat of your drowning episode" Arcas pulled me up and made sure I was standing before backing up.

"Thank god!" I shouted as the first rain drops began to fall, "I thought you weren't coming back"

"Well…" He started then lightning struck on the beach and he jumped. He ran forward as hail and rain came roaring down lightning flashing every few seconds. Grabbing me around the waist Arcas pulled me out of the water and into an alcove on the beach.

"Something is extremely wrong" I went to walk out of the alcove but he pulled me back.

"You're safe now" He spoke over the roar of the waves that were coming higher and higher. "But indeed Zeus is doing something"

"Zeus is dead" I jumped slightly as the tide licked my ankle. He stiffened and watched the tide while he spoke.

"He was eaten this is true but his essence came back from Tartarus and went into a new form" He pulled me deeper into the cave; "He came back and has thrived for many years. He has had a child too"

"A kid huh" I said as the water came up to my toes and rising.

"Yes umm..." He snapped his fingers trying to remember. "The boy you brought with you"

"Michael is Zeus' son?" _this is getting weirder and weirder_ I thought as the water rose. "Arcas I'm scared"

He turned to looked at me, "You're safe with me your majesty"

"I know" I jumped as the cold water wrapped around my ankle. Then I slipped and fell into his arms. I looked up at him, his pale silver eyes glittering slightly. Against my better judgment I raised my head and kissed him just as he had minutes ago.

Arcas froze and tried to pull back but I wrapped my arms around him. Then he relaxed and kissed me back gently. Then I gasped as the water rose to my knee and he stopped backing up enough for him to look in my eyes. Arcas stood me upright and then backed up slightly, not meeting my eyes. I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows. I went over to him and kissed him again harder this time. He started to pull away but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer instead. He seemed to be catching on. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped again when I felt my love for him settle into place in my heart but this time when I gasped he stopped and looked at me his face calm and soothing. I held him close and he hugged me back. Arcas held me as the water rose. I whispered into his ear, he chuckled and made sure I stood before letting go.

"I think we should go now" I coughed and shivered as the coldness spread up my thigh.

He nodded and traveled out of the tunnel. I tried to travel but nothing happened and the water was rising fast.

"Arcas!" My voice echoed. I looked around and saw the tunnel led upward. I ran until I reached a door. A locked door. Frantic, I looked around for a key of some sort. Then I looked down and saw the water was still rising and had covered the exit by many feet. That's when it hit me.

I was going to die.

Shaking I sat on the ground and breathed deeply. I heard voices from my past. Elektra, Nyx, Uncle Marcus. And newer voices. Blake Univer, Michael, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Draco and My mother, Hestia. Then a voice that was clearer than the others. Arcas. His voice was calm telling me how to Star travel, and who he was, and him freaking out on the beach, his laugh. The way he kissed, held, and looked at me. Gently, firmly and a way that a peasant shouldn't be to his Queen. I settled down and let the world slip away as cold water washed up over my head. The last thing I heard before the blackness settled around me was Arcas' voice telling me that I was safe.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a black room I guess you could call it. It was like a person just took a stick of dynamite and blew up a piece of rock to form this room. I looked at my clothes. I was wearing what I had worn before and it was all dry. I remembered the water and Arcas and the tunnel. I stood shaking.<p>

"Good you're awake" A man's voice came from the darkened door way. It was Hades.

"Hades?" I blinked and looked around some more, "What is going on?"

"Well you died" But held up his hand as I opened my mouth, "Calm down, Calm down its temporary"

"Death is temporary?" I scoffed.

"Yes and actually you aren't dead. You are quite alive" He nodded and walked out. I followed him, "You were saved by Poseidon's favor and I brought you here to heal"

"Well then can I get out of here soon?" I asked as we entered a courtyard full of pomegranate trees.

"Yes but your mother wishes to speak with you" He opened a door and Hestia walked out and he walked into the door and it shut

"Astra, child" She smiled and came over to me, "You look better than last time I saw you"

"Well I was dead then mom" It was odd to say

"Yes and now I can ask you something." She motioned for me to sit down. We sat and she turned to face me, "How would you like to be a Goddess?"

"What?" I was shocked, "Ummm…"

"Just think about it" She sounded really excited, "Living forever with me and your sisters, having the entire world at your disposal and having people look to you as a ruler"

_I already have that_ I thought, "That sounds nice but I can't"

"What" She froze

"I have people" I admitted, "I have a world to rule over and the whole living forever part" I thought for a second, "I can do that later"

"You are refusing the world greatest gift, once we defeat Hera and Poseidon…"

"What?" I jumped up, "You are planning a war?"

"Yes and now" She sighed, "I have to kill you. Care to rethink your choice"

"You're Insane!" I shouted as she stood and a spear appeared in her hand.

"Your sisters have already agreed" She kept coming forward a devilish smile on her face

"Well I don't" Tried to Star travel and it worked. I was standing in Olympus' courtyard dazed and slightly confused. Next to me was Arcas, who was crying softly in to his hands, sitting on the fountain.

"Arcas!" I grabbed is hand and pulled him up. "We need to warn Hera!"

He looked up and blinked, confused, "Your majesty, you're alive!"

"Yes and I come with really, _really_ bad news" I traveled with him to the meeting room where the Gods and Goddesses were meeting.

"Astra!" Poseidon exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle I really need to talk to you and Hera" I said after whispering for Arcas to become whole. The assembled people gasped at his sudden appearance.

"You have our attention" Hera spoke up eyes narrowed.

"Arcas go get Draco" I let go of his hand and he travel up through the roof, "Hestia and Hades are planning an attack on Olympus"

"That is insane!" Ares spoke in a gravelly voice "Hades would never turn against us"

"It's true though" I insisted as Draco came in full battle gear and Arcas followed in his trench coat.

"My lords and Ladies" He bowed, "I fear her majesty speaks the truth"

"Her Majesty?" Poseidon looked at me and then back to them, "You are the Queen of the Star people?"

"Yes now can we get on with the meeting please" I turned to Draco nodding for him to finish.

"Hades and Hestia are leading a great rebellion of all the forsaken gods" He pointed to the empty seats; "Lords Zeus, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Ladies Athena, and Demeter are planning an attack on Olympus. They will fight to gain control and take no prisoners"

"That's cheery" Apollo said to Ares.

"This is Serious Apollo!" I yelled and the entire room fell silent, "Now I can get my armies to help but even though they are strong it won't help much without you all fighting as well"

"We will mobilize our fighting force" Poseidon stood, "Gather all that will fight for you and organize them"

Stars starting shooting across the sky and falling to the ground people taking their place.

"I must go" I traveled to my room and changed into the armor that had been placed for me.

"You're not fighting are you?" Arcas' voice was behind me.

"I have to Arcas," I tried to strap on the armor that was going on over my Long sleeved t-shirt. I was having trouble so Arcas stepped forward and pulled it tight.

"No you don't" He spoke, looking down at the straps, "You could die"

"Then I will become a Star like the rest of my people" I told him as he backed up and I turned around.

"It won't be the same," He put his hand on my shoulder and left it there, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Arcas" I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. Then he kissed my forehead.

"Just be careful" He said, "I can't protect you the entire time your majesty"

"I know Arcas" I looked up at him and smiled, "If I do die I'll be with you always"

He nodded slowly, and then he leaned down and kissed me gently. Arcas tried to step back but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He tensed like he usually did but then he relaxed and wrapped his hands around my face.

"Arcas" I whispered when I backed up and leaned my forehead against his, "I think we have crossed the Subject-Royalty boundary"

"I agree" He said back and he smiled for the first time "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine by me" I spoke quietly giggling.

He stepped back and smiled again, "But Now we must fight"

"Yes we must fight" I grabbed The Rod of Orion and it glowed brightly.

"Astra" A deeper voice came from the door way, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course" Michael walked in and looked at Arcas who was standing there, checking the edge of his blade.

"So this is the famous Arcas" He looked at Arcas who completely ignored him.

"Go tell Draco of the plans of me fighting and" I thought for a second as Arcas watched me intently, "Tell him to place men with each of the gods and form a perimeter around Olympus"

"Yes your majesty" He winked and Star traveled out of the room.

"Can I help you Michael, son of Zeus?" I said coolly

"So you heard" He took a deep breath, "Well that doesn't matter I just need to tell you something"

"What is it?" I practiced with Orion for a few swings as he took a breath.

"You are going to die today" He bit his lip, "Apollo told me"

"Well" I bit my lip this time, "I guess I'll have to fight extra hard this time"

"I mean it Ash" He grabbed my face in his hands as Arcas had not long ago, "You are going to die"

"Well I think I have a say in that" A smooth voice said form the other side of the room. Abaddon stood in full armor a black blade tethered to his side "Am I interrupting something?"

"Abaddon, Son of Hades" I sighed and stood tall, "What brings you to Olympus?"

"I came to send my father's essence to Tartarus" He smiled wickedly, "Your Majesty"

"Good grief" I mumbled as he bowed and Michael frowned

"My father will have undead warriors" He insisted as I waved Michael out of the room, "I can kill them"

"I know and I have my people" I shook my head, "If you want to fight for us I won't deny you that right but if someone tells you to leave, leave."

"Yes I will do what is right" He nodded and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Fuck my life" I sighed and Traveled to where I will fight to the Death with my Relatives.


	10. War

**This one is a little short sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Are they here yet?" I asked for the up-tenth time.<p>

"Not yet your majesty" Perseus, a Star, smiled down at me, "But when they do they will die"

"I sure as hell hope so" Ares growled. Uproar came from in front of them as the trees exploded with skeletons and warriors. "At the ready!"

Abaddon sat grimly atop his skeletal horse sword hanging by his side. He nodded at me slowly. I flicked him off and he smiled deviously.

_You ready to fight Astra?_ His voice came into my head

_As I'll ever be _I swung out Orion and the Orb became a sword's blade the staff shortening to an amethyst studded hilt. I swung my new found blade. The blade itself was three feet long and surprisingly light. It sparkled and glimmered like a mirror allowing me to see behind me. Abaddon inclined his head and Ares laughed.

"I see you finally found my gift" He drew his own sword, "You ready to fight Cousin?"

"Hell yeah" Then we charged into the crowd.

Fighting is scary. Once you down one enemy another one comes to the fight. Fighting Skeleton after Skeleton after human after Demigod after nymph after god. It was… exhilarating. Then I came to my ninth warrior, our blades clashed and we froze.

"Astra?"

"Elektra?"

I lowered my blade to a defensive stance, "You really did chose the other side"

"And you didn't" She shook her head sadly and frowned, "There's still time"

"No there isn't" I looked into my blade and saw a skeleton coming up behind me. I quickly spun slicing him in half before turning back to Elektra, holding my blade to her throat, "Not for you any way"

"You changed" She narrowed her eyes, "You used to be all about family and sticking together"

"Then I became a Queen" I closed my eyes and swung my blade, hearing a thud I opened my eyes to look at my sisters dead body fall to the ground in two pieces. I looked at my hands. _What have I done?_ I dropped my sword and kneeled on the ground next to her dead body, crying. Orion went back to his staff form glittering in the grass next to me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" I screamed to the sky as rain drops began to fall, "This can't happen"

"But it has" A voice came from the sky. I looked up and saw the giant face of a man made of stars.

"No" I shook my head and wiped her hair out of her sightless eyes, "This can't happen. This needs to STOP!"

My voice had escalated; I was screaming the last word and everything froze.

The Warriors of the other side froze. Our warriors froze. The Gods Froze. The Stars Froze.

I stood and walked to the edge of the fight where there was a man with an identical Staff standing there.

"I see you have discovered the burden I have had to bear so many years" His gravelly voice spoke as I approached.

"It's too much all of it" I wiped my eyes

"I know" He rested his hand on my shoulder, "But this is what comes of a child of two worlds"

"My mother and my father" I sighed and finally looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"I am Hermes" His staff became a caduceus, "I was taking control of the Star people until you came"

"I thank you Lord Hermes" Then I stepped back startled, "Aren't you on the opposing side of this battle?"

"I have no battle to fight" He sighed and turned to walk away, "Just control your emotions you'll know what to do"

And he disappeared. I stood there as the world started moving very slowly and picking up speed. As the battle picked up again I knew what I had to do. Orion changed back into a sword and I Star traveled to where my other sister was. The Meeting room.

"Nyx!" I shouted as she came into view there were others fighting around her but she wasn't fighting. She stood glaring at the scene darkness radiating from her cloak.

"Astra" She sighed and stood darkness following her, "You have grown"

"No I have changed" I shifted as a Star came too close a wound on his side making him clumsy. I touched his shoulder and his glow brightened and he kept fighting.

"You are Queen of The Stars" She bowed mockingly, "As I am Queen of Darkness"

"Stars are better" I stepped towards her. "They have more energy"

"True" She turned around not expecting me to stab her through her back.

"You see Nyx" I whispered in her ear as she died. "I'm more powerful then you'd think"

I let her fall to the ground and the Meeting room visibly brightened. I turned to see Arcas fighting fiercely with a black haired man who was bleeding. Arcas tripped down the steps but blocked all attacks he threw at him.

Until his sword got knocked out of his hand.

I ran forward. Stabbing the man in the shoulder I let go of Orion as he spun around and stabbed me through the stomach. I looked up at the man as the world blurred and pain shot through my body making me gasp. I fell to the ground.

Blake Univer let go of his Sword in shock and pulled it out just as fast.

"Astra!" He yelled as Arcas paled and rushed forward. "My daughter!"

"Your majesty" He tilted my head as the entire world started to dim and he looked at me in a panic, eyes wide hands shaking, "Your majesty don't die don't die please. We need you, I need you. Astra don't die please don't die!"

Those were the last words I heard before I died for real this time.


	11. Rebirth

**This one is short but important**

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened next except I saw my entire life pass before my eyes.<p>

I saw everything I had ever done and then darkness.

A bright light flashed above me and I went to it.

My sisters stood smiling at me, forgiving me and welcoming me.

I looked down and saw Arcas holding my body, gently stroking my hair crying.

My father stood holding a blood soaked blade in shock.

My mother stood frozen as she watched the scene

Draco kept fighting.

Hermes wiped away a tear.

Poseidon fought his brothers.

Artemis and Apollo their siblings

I was going up

Until I was at a gate, people stood in front of me all of them waiting for someone to transfer them to heaven.

I was at Eridanus, The Path of Souls.

Looking around I saw a woman make her way to me and take my hand.

"Come your majesty" She said pulling me to the gate. She opened the gate and all the souls parted and bowed. I walked with the woman on the long trail to the sky. Then we turned and I was falling. Down I went.

And I landed in a big room a man stood at the end. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello" He said, "My name is Uranus"

"Lord of the Heavens" I dropped to the floor in a bow

"Stand child" He put his hand on my shoulder and led me to a seat at the other end of the hall, "Now tell me"

So I told him everything. About the Olympians, the Stars, the Dead and my family.

"I see you have a complicated past, daughter"

"Why do you call me daughter?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Your mother is Hestia" He said, "Your sisters' father is Blake Univer. The teacher of heroes"

"So what about my father?" I asked him looking out over the night sky

"I am your father" He looked down at me. I looked up at the man. He had my color changing eyes, and my hair color. "This is why I gave you the position of Queen of the Stars"

"So now both of my parents are immortals" I bit my lip. "Okay. But what about the prophecy of Blake Univer's children?"

"It was a decoy" he waved it off a cocky smile on his face.

"Sneaky" I smiled back.

"Would you like to join the battle again daughter?" He stood and offered me his hand.

"How father?" I stayed sitting

"You will become one of your people" He said with a smile, "A Star you shall become"

I smiled and slipped my hand into his. His eyes flashed bright white and I was flying.

I looked down at myself. I was slightly foggy my t-shirt and jeans replaced with a Greek chiton that came down to mid-calf covered with armor. I smiled as the Rod of Orion appeared in my hand. Then I saw the battle. It was still intense. Arcas was fighting near where my body once lay; now it became dust and drifted away. I stood where it was and killed Arcas' enemy for him.

"You don't think you were getting rid of me that easily" I smiled and stabbed a skeleton.

"Welcome back" He smiled and we fought together until the room was empty of all souls.


	12. Epicness: Both Good and Bad

**THis was really weird ot write so... yeah**

* * *

><p>The battle ended not long after my resurrection. All the leaders, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Aphrodite and Poseidon along with Me Draco, Arcas and Abaddon were in the meeting room.<p>

"We will force you to surrender" Hera said to Hades

"You can't force death to do anything" He sneered back

And then arguing ensued and I sat there silently with my head of armies, Arcas and Abaddon who looked really uncomfortable.

"Do they ever stop arguing?" I asked impatiently

"That's Olympus for you" Abaddon sighed and sneezed.

"Got a cold there Ab?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Nah" He sneezed again, "Aphrodite's perfume is fuckin strong man"

"Well then" Draco huffed trying to hide a laugh. They still argued.

"I'm going to stop them" I went to stand.

"They won't listen to you" Ab leaned back in his chair

"I'm Queen of the Stars" I stood and jumped up on my chair, "They will listen to me"

A few of them looked up when I cleared my throat.

"It's going to take more than that" Arcas pointed out

"HEY OLYMPIANS" I yelled really loudly. Everyone froze, "CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP FOR THREE SECONDS, PLEASE!"

They all stood silent as I stepped down and waved for them to go to their respective chairs. Once they were all sitting I spoke again.

"You guys" I pointed to all of them. "Annoy the Hell out of me! But I have to deal being a Star and all" Poseidon and Hestia looked shocked, "So I would like to speak my piece before getting thrown to the wolves" I turned to Artemis, "Not that there's anything wrong with wolves" She smiled, "You are all family. You love-hate each other. Especially Hera and Zeus" I turned to the pair, "I know he fucked more than the average rabbit but those people are dead get over it" I turned to Hephaestus, "And you need to get over the fact that mommy threw you off Olympus. I personally fell off Olympus and let me tell ya it's not bad." I turned to the fire where my own mother sat, "And I need to get over the fact that my mother wanted to kill me but hey," I turned to all the Olympians, "Life goes on. I killed my sisters" I admitted, "Kronos ate his kids, and you all have killed ,hurt, talked about, and done bad things to each other and about each other" I looked to the sky hoping for help, "My father once told me that I had a complicated past. But yours is worse" I shook my head and sighed, "My father asked me a simple question 'Would you like to join the battle, Daughter?' I joined that battle and now you all have a battle to fight. The battle to make sure Olympus stays strong and your family keeps going." I stepped back and bowed to the Olympians, "Thank you for listening"

Silence followed me as I walked to my seat.

"Way to go" Ab nodded and whispered quietly

"Nicely said your majesty" Draco inclined his head.

"Well done" Arcas squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and waited.

"She's right" Apollo looked at me through his long blond bangs

"Yeah" Athena squeezed Artemis' hand sisterly and smiled, "I miss my family"

"I miss it too" Demeter took a deep breath, "How about you sister?"

Hera sat still, watching me as a tear dropped from her eye.

"She still threw my off Olympus" Hephaestus grumbled and laughter filled the room.

"Well I guess I have a job to do" Hades stood and disappeared going back to the Underworld.

"Astra Phaedra" Zeus stood, "You have inspired Olympus. Something not many people have done. I am willing to offer you immortality, if you want it"

Silence fell again.

"I already am immortal" I smiled and walked outside alone.

And Back We Go

I stood on the beach where I had almost drowned, where I found my mother, and where I was kissed. I looked up at the sky and jumped. I rushed up ward into the palace I was in with my father and picked up the orb that sat on a pedestal with my name on it. Reaching outside I let it go and become the first star in the night sky. I smiled and remembered a poem Poseidon had sung to me and my sisters when we were little.

_Starlight Star Bright_

_The First Star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

"I love that song" Uranus said from behind me.

"Me too" I sighed as the other stars put their orbs out, "Have you seen Arcas?"

"Yes he was looking for you" He turned and pointed to Arcas who was standing in the door way, "So I brought him here"

I went to Arcas and kissed him. He gently pushed me away and took me to the balcony outside the room. He pulled out a necklace with a small amethyst star on the end. He put it around my neck and smiled.

"My queen" He bowed. I looked out over the Sky and laughed.

"None of that" I leaned against the railing. "Olympus is still shattered and broken apart. They'll need all the help they can get"

"They have you your Majesty" Arcas leaned on the rail by my side.

"Arcas can I ask you a question?" I looked up at him

"Of course" He sighed.

"When I died" I took a deep breath "Did you really believe that I was dead?"

"Your Majesty…" He thought for a second, "…I did believe you had passed on but life always follows death"

"You speak in rhymes you know that" I walked back inside

"Most people call it mysteriously" He shrugged.

"I'm going back to Olympus" I looked at Uranus. He nodded at me and Arcas appeared in the courtyard.

"Astra!" Michael waved at me from across the way. I walked over to him, semi solid because I was a star. "You look different"

"I died Mike" I shrugged as his eyes bugged out of his head, "It's no big deal"

"So you're a star now" He sighed and bit his lip, "Okay that makes this complicated"

"Huh?" what the Hell is he talking about? He grabbed my hand and led me to my room then he shut and locked the door behind us. "What are you doing?"

"Astra I Love you" He said breathlessly, "And I think that you should be with me instead of that Arcas guy"

"Wow um…." I stood thinking of what to say to that, "I don't know what to say"

"You say that you will come with me and run away" He smiled widely

"I'm the Queen of Stars I can't just leave" I gaped at his stupidity "And I can't leave Arcas"

"He has you under a spell" Michael shook my shoulders, "I can break it"

"Wha…" I was cut off as he kissed me hard. I tried to push him away but he just pulled me against him harder. Then he undid the straps of my armor. _Shit_ I thought _he's trying to screw me_. I froze as he removed my Chiton and pulled me closer to him._ Oh go oh god oh god, _I screamed in my mind_ Arcas Help me!_ I know he might be able to hear me but it was unlikely.

"Get away from her!" Arcas shouted as he landed behind Michael eyes blazing. Michael turned and laughed.

"I told you Astra he has you under a spell" Michael pushed me to the ground and I lay there breathing hard, in shock. Arcas' eyes widened as he saw me.

"You have no right to claim her" He said angrily, "She is the Queen of the Stars"

"And you have that right?" He unsheathed his sword, "It's even worse with you as her Servant"

"Michael" I gasped and he turned to face me smiling, "Leave now"

And with that he somehow disappeared. Arcas rushed over and covered me up with a blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently wiping hair out of my eyes.

"Fuck no!" I said "I was almost raped"

He paled visibly and handed me a t-shirt and jeans. Slipping them on I sat on my bed, shaking. Then I made a decision, a harsh decision but it was a good one in my eyes.

"Arcas" I turned to him, he stood silently near the corner of my bed, "I want you to do something for me"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He sat down next to me.

"Make sure that Michael Guava is never heard from again" I clenched my teeth.

"Of course" He walked out silently. And Abaddon walked in.

"Damn girl" He sat down next to me shaking his head, "I'll make sure never to piss you off"

"I'm a Queen I got connections"

"Oh I know" He sighed "Well that was fun"

"Yeah if you consider dying fun" I lay down

"You know" He turned to look down at me, "I think Arcas is in Love with you"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically "I would have never guessed"

"It's a big deal" He stated sternly, "Arcas has only ever loved his mother"

"Oh Story time" I sat against the wall

Abaddon sighed and told Arcas' story.


	13. Story Time with a side of Hell please?

"Arcas is a son of Zeus and Callisto. Who was, at the time of his birth, a priestess of Artemis. Zeus, being the creeper he is, wanted Callisto as a lover. But Callisto was a priestess of Artemis and swore to be a Virgin forever. So Zeus transformed himself into Artemis to seduce and rape her. Then Artemis found out she was pregnant and banished her from her presence. Hera then found out that Zeus fathered another mortal child and turned Callisto into a bear. She gave birth to Arcas and Zeus hid him in Arcadia, named in his honor. The king of the land at the time was throwing a party and tried to sacrifice Arcas in Zeus' honor. Zeus saved his son and killed the king. Then Arcas became king of Arcadia. When he was sixteen Arcas was hunting and almost killed his mother who was a bear. But before he could Zeus turned them both into Stars. They became Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

"Wow" I sat still as he finished, "His past is worse than mine"

"So the Star you are in love with is King Arcas of Arcadia, Keeper of Eridanus" He stood and shook his head. Abaddon smiled kindly and started to walk out.

"Hey Abaddon" I called and he turned, "I was wrong about you"

He just half smiled and walked out.

"Excuse me your highness" A quiet voice spoke from behind me as I stood in the Main chamber thinking. "My brother told me to find you because our father is looking for you"

"And who is that?" I asked looking at the preteen aged girl. She had black hair and bright blue eyes like Adaddon's. She wore eyeliner that made her eyes pop; her clothing consisted of a Black halter top over her alabaster skin and dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hades" She smiled darkly. "My name is Reagan"

"It's nice to meet you Reagan" I smiled at the strange girl. "Your brother is…"

"…A good friend of yours?" She asked finishing my sentence. "Sorry mind reader"

"Creepy" I walked away and Reagan giggled.

"So I've been told" She smiled and gently took my hand. "Come this way he is waiting for you"

"Oh Okay" I allowed myself to be lead. Her hand was freezing cold, and I shivered.

"Just this way" She lead my down a lot of stairs. I felt like I was getting in a smaller and smaller space. "I apologize for the discomfort. You are used to the open sky not small spaces"

"You are seriously creeping me out with the whole mind reading thing" I chuckled and looked at the back of her head as we turned a corner and reached a giant door. It was huge and decorated with black stone and blue markings. "Jesus that is the biggest door I have ever seen"

"I highly doubt it" Reagan smiled back at me and stated. "The door to the heavens is larger"

"This is true" I stated as the door opened and Hades walked out.

"Niece" He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me into the underworld. "Welcome back to my domain"

"Thank you uncle" I smiled and followed him through the pomegranate fields. "Why am I needed?"

"I have a question about two souls that are passing through here at the moment" He turned and we entered the judgment chambers. The big black walls towered at a grand fifty feet tall and at the end of the hall were three seats, one was empty and the others held Lady Persephone and Lady Demeter. Two figures stood in front of the seats.

"You two have committed crimes against the Mount Olympus" Demeter sighed. "And since I hate punishing young souls I'll leave it to my son-in-law"

"And I'll leave it to my niece and your sister, the Queen of the Stars" He sat in his seat and the figures turned around. It was Elektra and Nyx, looking like they were before I killed them.

"Hello sisters" I said cautiously.

"Your majesty" Elektra bowed to me and I stood under the uncomfortable glare of Nyx who slowly bowed as well.

"Rise sisters" I said clearing my throat. "You two caused me quite a great amount of trouble"

"And we apologize for our actions your Majesty" Nyx said slowly with Elektra nodding along

"I know" I smiled at them gently, "You didn't know what you were doing. And so I would like to give you another chance"

"Thank you your majesty" Elektra smiled and bowed.

"As stars" I finished. "You will join me in my kingdom only to come down when called or when the Hours of the Stars is upon us"

"Yes your majesty, thank you your majesty" they bowed and dissolved into dust floating up through the ceiling.

"That was easy" Hades commented.

"Too easy" Demeter glared at me and I looked at the ground.

"Can I go now?" I asked Hades sheepishly.

"Of course." He kissed my head and sent me back the way I came. I wandered into the main hall, Hera was making out with Zeus. I turned around and walked back to my room sitting on the edge of my bed. Then I fell backward and laid there before drifting into a fitful sleep.


End file.
